Displaying rectangular content on a non-rectangular area can cut-off the edges of the content in regions with curved corners or display cutouts. This is unattractive and results in a poor user experience. The applications or system software could be written to accommodate a specific non-rectangular display, but such customization can be time intensive and costly, particularly if the software is intended to run on numerous devices.
Besides non-rectangular hardware screen, secondary display areas can be opened within primary display areas of other, different applications. These secondary display areas may also not be rectangular in shape. Displaying rectangular content in such a non-rectangular area can also cut-off the edges of the content in regions with curved corners or display cutouts. This is also unattractive and results in a poor user experience because important information may not be displayed within the secondary display areas.